The Brutal AI Dream
by Ezekiel454
Summary: This story is that of an orphaned AC pilot, Ezekiel, that finds out that his whole life is a lie, and how he becomes determined to find the truth.
1. The Rude Induction of a Boy Into Manhood

The ground was wet and cold, cement, and it shook fiercely every time one of the AC's fighting in the distance would fall.

"Get over here! I need help, this one is going crazy!" Yelled a newly recruited AC pilot.

The massive 9-Ball unit flew overhead and shot a round from it's grenade launcher at the young pilot's ac, trying to decapitate it and kill the pilot, as it was programmed to do.

"Ezekiel, what's your status, are you okay?" Shouted an older, much more experienced pilot, Star Runner, as he dropped his 3rd 9-Ball unit.

"I'm hit, I'm hit! Sliver's left leg is totally gone, mobility status at 30 percent! I'll be taken down in no time, I need your help now!" Replied a now panic-stricken Ezekiel.

The 9-ball unit hovered in front of Ezekiel's AC, Sliver, and lowered it's plasma cannon, ready to strike the defenseless AC with a final blow.

"Hold on, I'm coming, use your over boost function to get out of the way!" Screamed Star Runner.

Ezekiel quickly moved his sweaty, bloody leg towards the over boost activator and hit it calmly with massive force.

"9-Ball this you asshole." Ezekiel shouted as the over boost kicked in and the AC was hurled forward.

Thinking quickly, he pushed the right arm fire button on the panel and Sliver drew back it's parry blade.

Just coming in range, the blade struck with such massive force, the core of the 9-Ball unit flew out behind it and a splash of water came from the crippled Sliver's right arm. It laid it's arm down and Ezekiel collapsed in the cockpit, obviously exhausted from going through hell and back in one day.

The young boy woke up in the ER, inside Global Cortex, the so-called 'Raven's Nest', with a cast on his leg and arm. A man with a small, neatly shaved mustache and goatee approached the bed Ezekiel was laying on, limp, and stared down at him.

"That was some piloting kid, I couldn't be more impressed with you. I'd really like it if you would accompany me to the Raven's Ball tonight, I'd like to introduce you to someone very important that I think you would like to meet." Mumbled Star Runner with a grin on his face.

"Thank you sir, but I'm not sure I'll be fit to go in the condition I'm in. My leg is shot, and my left arm is next to useless." Replied Ezekiel with an unsure look in his eyes.

"I've already checked with the doctor and we can take you downstairs in a matter of hours. We'll have to get you a wheel chair of course, but the effort will be well worth it. I'll talk to you later, but for now, get some rest, you need it." And with that, Star Runner disappeared from the room without a trace of even being there.

Ezekiel sat up in the bed, followed by a short sigh of pain and though to himself about who Star Runner was talking about and why those 9-Ball units were on top of that hill, guarding it, as if there were a grave secret to hide beyond it.

"It was a simple reconnaissance mission, why would they be there? Why did they attack me? And why did Star Runner show up right as they commenced their assault? I need to have these questions answered." He mumbled.

Ezekiel ripped the cast from his leg and groaned. He stood up and took a minute to get used to standing on his feet. He then walked over to the little wooden wardrobe in the corner and opened the door, looking for his jacket. He was headed to the AC hanger, and then, the battle site.


	2. Ultimate 9Ball

Ezekiel stumbled out of the cockpit of his other, in-tact AC Keine Lust and walked down the hill slowly, trying not to injure himself in the process of doing so. He crept up towards a window, stained, blue, and peered into what seemed to be a factory.

"So this is what I was working on, it was a suicide mission! Those bastards at global cortex wanted me dead!" He yelled.

Ezekiel stood up and turned around, looking at Keine Lust with a fierce look in his eyes. He ran back up the hill, hobbling with every bit of pressure he put on his injured leg, and made his way back up to the cockpit, ready to blow the factory to smithereens and claim any parts he thought satisfactory for himself. He hit the over boost pedal and Keine Lust exploded with force, almost causing Ezekiel's ears to pop, and headed straight for the factory's main gate with it's parry blade drawn and multi-missiles on hand.

"I'll do you shit heads in and then it's onto Global Cortex!" He said shakily.

Suddenly, one of the 9-Ball units appeared in front of the massive iron door guarding the seemingly empty parts factory, full of 9-Ball units that had been defeated in battles prior to today. The previously drawn parry blade hit the 9-Ball unit and sent it flying like a limp dead body. Ezekiel deployed the disgustingly powerful plasma blade, that of the Moonlight, and hacked at the lifeless shell of the unit until it was no more.

He re-drew his parry blade and used it like a can opener to slice through the massive iron door, gaining access to the parts factory. He could do nothing but stare in awe of what he had come across. Grenade launchers, plasma cannons, hi laser rifles, everything, and it was all at his finger tips. Ezekiel had walked in on ultimate power.

He strolled down the aisles of parts and 9-Ball unit shells and an idea took over his already clouded mind.

"I'll just take one of these and re-route Sliver, Keine Lust, and Fever's battle data into It's mainframe!" He thought to himself.

Ezekiel jumped out of the cockpit and landed on his good leg with considerable balance. A shadow appeared on the wall in front of him and he sensed someone else was in there with him. He detected movement. The radar in Keine Lust's cockpit started beeping furiously and Ezekiel immediately took to it.

"Well well well, you shouldn't be here kid, it's not safe for rookies in this part of town." Said a familiar voice.

"Damn it Star Runner, I knew you had something to do with this!" Ezekiel shouted.

Keine Lust spun around to see Star Runner's AC, Moonlight, Lounging in the doorway with a lock on Keine Lust. Ezekiel hit the over boost pedal once again and shifted to the right to avoid the massive damage coming in from the Karasawa, a huge plasma rifle's, flurry of high-velocity, light blue ammunition.

Keine Lust Spun to the left and dodged several other shots and deployed 10 missiles headed straight for Moonlight's right arm unit.

"It won't be that easy to hit me kid" Star Runner said in reply to the volley.

Moonlight jumped out of the way just in the nick of time and the missiles buzzed by. Going unscathed, Star Runner fired the last 5 shots from his Karasawa and dropped the heavy weapon, making Moonlight much more agile and deadly, with a plasma blade of it's own. One of the shots fired hit Keine Lust's missile launcher, and another hit it's parry blade, instantly melting them both because of the high heat and velocity of the shots.

"You prick! I'll kill you for that!" Ezekiel shouted angrily.

Ezekiel deployed his plasma blade once again, and a Moonlight battle was about to commence. The two super light AC's spun around the factory launching waves of pure superheated plasma at the other, although none ever hit. Ezekiel hit the over boost pedal and headed straight for Moonlight with Keine Lust's blade fully deployed and straight in front of him.

"Your dead!" Said Star Runner into the com.

Moonlight jumped up and Ezekiel's attempt to end the battle turned on him as Moonlight rammed it's plasma blade through the top of Keine Lust's head, and through the cockpit, totally severing Ezekiel's left leg, and leaving him on the cold concrete ground of the factory as his AC exploded internally and fell to the ground beside him.

Ezekiel looked around with a glaze over his eyes, and began to process the situation he was in. He got up on both arms and slowly crawled to one of the 9-Ball units and gripped onto the elevation platform that led him to the cockpit. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before, like somewhat of a Bio-AC, complete with it's own heartbeat, but that didn't concern him, the only thing that did was killing Star Runner and Annihilating Global Cortex for sending him to his death. He pulled himself in, numb from all the pain, and 2 long tubes attached themselves to his head. He started gushing blood and his eyes became totally glazed over. His body flinched violently and the cockpit somehow strapped him into the pilot's seat. From there it felt to him that he wasn't himself but the 9-Ball unit, and _he_ was in the battle. The unit stood up, and took a minute to process Moonlight's combat style. Ezekiel was motionless and yet the unit was still moving, quickly, fiercely, more deadly than the ones before it. He was now a mindless killer, and the unit could be thanked for that.

The 9-Ball unit shot forward blocking Moonlights escape and lowered the largest linear cannon to date and fired it, destroying the legs of Moonlight and crippling all of the core's special abilities, including over boost. It hovered forward like nothing that had ever seen before and deployed 2 plasma blades from each arm.

"Oh my god, it…it's Ultimate 9-Ball!" The com unit in Moonlight was silenced as the 4 plasma blades were plowed into the cockpit, ripping Star Runner's Body to pieces, staining the silver 9-Ball unit red.


	3. The Binded Power of a Lifeless Colony

The Ultimate 9-Ball unit hovered slightly off the ground, with all four plasma blades still deployed, and turned around, headed for the door like a bat out of hell, headed towards the Global Cortex hanger. Ezekiel would have his revenge even if it meant losing his life doing so.

He controlled the Ultimate 9-Ball unit with his mind, and with that, considerable skill, because he just had to imagine what it should do to do it. This gave him the upper hand of course.

The unit quickly hovered over a meadow stained with patches of dirt and the occasional animal, foxes, dogs, and cats, all hunting for mice and the like. The wind blew softly and the sun glared down fiendishly on Trene City, the capital of all raven operations, and launching site for the STAI2 battleship, a monstrous weapon capable of taking out an entire planet, currently orbiting the earth. The unit fired a round from it's grenade launcher, then another. They hit with considerable force the energy wall that Global Cortex had put up for protection against unregistered units and ammunition. It would be difficult to get in.

An alarm went off inside the fortress-like Trene City and several ACs could be seen pouring from the hanger like ants from an anthill. All of the greats, Ace, Royal Mist, and even Genobee, an AI in itself, were all at hand and ready to kill the Ultimate 9-Ball unit, along with Ezekiel.

The Acs lunged forward, all at the same time, launching grenade rounds, missile swarms, and plasma blade waves, but all the same were useless. The unit simply flew out of the way and deployed the four plasma blade arm weapons, and took to shredding up 2 ACs in a matter of seconds, Valkyerie didn't make it, and Vigor just hit the self-destruct button in time to take off the unit's left arm.

"Ace, what are we going to do about this think, it's impossible!" Yelled Royal Mist into his com.

"Royal, I'm not sure, we'll have to keep fighting. Two of our best pilots just lost their lives, and we'll have to defend them as well as Global Cortex to the death." Replied Ace with a sinister look on his face.

"I'm going to try and get in a power shot with my Moonlight and finish this thing off with my self-destruct function." He said with a tear in his eye.

"Ace, I'm not so sure you should do that, it probably won't do much, and we need you to help us now!" Yipped Mobius, dodging a blast from the abominable machine's grenade launcher.

"I'm going, It's been fun guys."

With that Ace set out on his journey. The Ultimate 9-Ball unit gave him a moment's notice and shot four rounds from the seemingly endless ammunition of the grenade launcher. Ace hit the over boost pedal sending his AC rocketing toward the unit at break-neck speed with the plasma blade of his moonlight drawn and ready to strike. It hit.

Ace's plasma blade struck the hover engine tubing on the defenseless left side of the unit where the arm had been prior to it being blown off by the self-destruction of Vigor's AC, Leopard. The Ultimate 9-Ball unit was motionless now, and Ace could not believe what he had just done, for he had planned on dying, but in turn had won the battle, or so it seemed. All energy from the reactor core had been cut off from the hover engine and the unit could not move an inch, almost stuck to the ground completely.

Mobius flew in as well and took a shot with his plasma blade, that of the Halberd, and severed the seemingly useless right arm of the unit. Then, without a moment's wait and consideration, a rookie pilot, Mileage flew in for a blade strike, as though it were becoming a trend, and was totally annihilated by the units now seemingly nuclear powered linear cannon.

"Ace, we'll have to take that linear cannon out or we'll all be toast, it's getting all of the power the hover engine once gained from the reactor!" Yelled Mobius.

Genobee hovered overhead as if it sensed something wrong about to happen. And it did. Hundreds of 9-Ball units appeared from atop the hill, linear cannons drawn, ready to protect their master. They all fired simultaneously, seemingly wiping out all signs of life on that one side of the wall, Ace, Mobius, and Royal Mist were among the fallen Ravens. The battle was clearly won.


End file.
